The Baker's Oven
by Lorilozz
Summary: Brooke's worried she'll always be the bridesmaid and never the bride. Watching the newlyweds take their first dance she wonders, could the best man be Mr Right?... or simply Mr Right Now? She never would have guessed just how far it would go.Bake AU


**Title: The Baker's Oven**

**Summary: **Brooke's worried she'll always be the bridesmaid and never the bride. Watching the newlyweds take their first dance she wonders, could the best man be Mr Right?... or simply Mr Right Now? She never would have guessed just how far it would go. (Bake, AU)

**Rating: M – contains sexually explicit situations. Do not read if easily offended.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters… if I did there probably would have been some Bake lovin'!**

_**Author's Note: I know most of you are used me writing Naley stories, but I've always had a soft spot for Bake and lately I've become quite obsessed with them. So…I decided I needed to write some smut to get them out of my system. I have also decided to continue with this, making it a multi-chapter story.**_

_**I hope you decide to give this story a chance. Enjoy!**_

**_

* * *

_**

Brooke smiled at the happy couple who were partaking in the traditional bridal waltz. Who'd have thought Nathan Scott could dance? It really had been the most beautiful wedding and she was thrilled to have been Haley's maid of honour. She hadn't seen either of them as much as she'd have liked since High School graduation. It was difficult with her going to college in LA and the happy couple going to Duke. But their friendship had remained strong and she still considered Haley her best friend.

Although she'd missed them terribly, there was a part of her that knew it would have been hard going through four years of watching them in a blissful state of true of love when she herself had never been in love. She knew she wanted it all; the perfect husband, the perfect children all living together in their perfect house, but until she found 'The One", she'd just have to keep pretending to herself and others that she was happily single. Smart, brilliant and sassy Brooke Davis; man eater.

One day she'd find her Mr Right… but tonight she'd settle for Mr Right now. And Brooke was pretty sure he was standing right across from her, and by the way he kept looking at her with a shy smile and then quickly averting his eyes, it was pretty safe to say that he would be up for it. No pun intended.

Once the Bride and Groom's dance finished, the dance floor filled with couples eager to enjoy the evening and celebrate the marriage of two of the most loved people she knew. Unfortunately the growing crowd on the dance floor had blocked her view of the her prey for the evening and when she finally made her way over to where he had previously been standing, he was gone.

Sighing in frustration, the brunette decided to take a breather and headed for the ladies room completely unaware of the pair of eyes following her every move.

Jake had met Nathan and Haley in college and he and Nathan soon became fast friends. The privilege of being best man had been amazing enough, but he thanked his lucky stars upon meeting the maid of honour who he was sure was the woman of his dreams; not that he'd ever have a chance with a woman like Brooke Davis. She was way out of his league; classy, rich and high society. What on earth would she want with a poor boy from a small town who only managed to escape an illustrious career in the local slaughterhouse because he was lucky enough to get a basketball scholarship? He knew he shouldn't think like that, after all, he had worked hard all through college and was now going to forge out a career for himself across the country. Who would have thought that little old Jake Jagielski would be head hunted by the top advertising agency in LA?

Making his way over to the drinks table, Jake decided that maybe if he got himself some liquid courage, that would give him the balls to approach Miss Davis… after all, it wasn't uncommon for the Best Man and Maid of Honour to share a dance. Just the thought of having that deliciously tight little body pushed up against him on the dance floor was almost enough to give him a hard on. God, he needed to put a lid on these thoughts or he would be walking around with a boner all evening… at least that way he'd be sure to get her attention. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

"Hi Jake." The soft sultry voice came out like a purr. It caressed him and sent a white hot surge of lightening through his veins, his dick twitching with desire.

"Brooke. Would you like a drink?" He was surprised by the husky, flirtatious tone in his own voice. Who knew Jake Jagielski had it in him? It probably had a little to do with the many drinks he'd consume after spending the last hour or so at the bar, just watching Brooke mingle with the other guests.

She raised an eyebrow surprised that the seemingly shy man she'd been partnered with all day was actually flirting with her. "No thank you. But I was wondering if you'd like to dance. It is customary after all."

Jake stood and laced his fingers through hers, a shock of electricity running up his arm at the contact and looking into her eyes, he knew she'd felt it too; that she was just as surprised as he. Leading her through the crowd of guests, Jake held her hand tightly, reveling in the feelings it evoked in him. Brooke Davis was a witch; an enchanting temptress and he ought to be careful or he'd end up getting burned.

Taking her into his arms, they fit together easily and to anyone who didn't know them it would look like they were a couple who had danced together many times before. Brooke felt a little unsettled at the feelings Jake's touch was inciting in her. This was supposed to be a quick wedding night fuck. Of course there should be plenty of chemistry, but she'd never sizzled this much with anyone in her life. His breath on her cheek sent tingles down her spine as heat began to pool in her belly, the satin of her panties becoming damp with need.

As the dance continued, their bodies moved closer together, if that were even possible, her hips swaying subtly, causing a pleasurable friction against stiffening erection. She could feel him against her, hear his strained breath and it turned her on like nothing had before. Not to mention that from what she could feel against her belly, he was not lacking in the size department.

Brooke pulled away slightly so that she was looking into his soulful brown eyes; eyes that she could lose herself in. Her want and desire were reflected there and although she felt bad for leaving the reception, she knew she had to have this man… and soon. Moving her hands from around his neck and up to spear through his hair, she pulled him down, placing a soft yet sensual kiss on his perfect, full, warm lips.

Hesitant at first, Jake surrendered to the kiss, knowing that he would never get this chance again. She tasted of chocolate and champagne, her plump lips like a velvet caress on his own and when she deepened the kiss, caressing his tongue with slow languorous strokes, he responded in kind. The world around them faded away, leaving only the two of them and this unexpected passion; this hunger for one another.

When the need for air became an issue they pulled apart breathing heavily and found that they had attracted an audience, receiving a few knowing smirks from the younger guests and even a couple of reproachful glares from the older guests who obviously considered their behaviour unacceptable.

Brooke smirked at her obviously overwhelmed companion and took his hand just as he had done to her before. "Come with me."

He followed her without question as she lead him out through wide French doors that opened onto the vast gardens of the reception centre. The area just around the building was well lit with fairy lights hanging from trees and lights illuminating the paths that wound throughout the beautiful venue. He wondered where this vixen was taking him… she couldn't be thinking of doing anything here where they could surely be caught by other guests?

Brooke could feel the slight tension in Jake, his nerves apparent as she led him through the garden. Before long they reached the edge of the lit area for the wedding guests and she followed a path only made visible by the light of the moon. She had been here numerous times over the last few days helping Haley with the arrangements, and she soon she found what it was she was looking for.

The beautiful gazebo was barely visible at night but still just as enchanting. It overlooked the ocean which although couldn't be seen in this darkness, could be heard as the waves lapped at the shore. She felt him relax and take in his surroundings as they moved to stand in the middle of the wooden structure. When he removed his hand from hers she felt disappointment; a sudden emptiness, but that soon passed as he gathered her hair to one side and his warm breath caressed her skin before he place open mouthed kisses on the side of her neck. The gesture was so simple yet so unbelievably erotic.

He smiled as she tilted her head giving him further access to her elegant neck while releasing a breathy moan. His free hand slid around to caress her stomach through the satin material of her gown; her breath hitching as his hand lowered slightly almost reaching the apex of her thighs. Jake couldn't believe how bold he was being. It was completely unlike him, but something about this woman brought a confidence in him as though he knew instinctively what she liked; what she desired.

He let go of her hair, sneaking his arm around to join the other so that she was totally encircled by his arms. Using both hands he began to bunch up the fabric of her gown, revealing her long, toned legs inch by inch until she gasped when the cool night breeze hit the damp silk of her black thong. Her head fell back against his shoulder, her face nuzzling the side of his neck, placing slow, soft kisses along his jaw and finally pulling his earlobe between her teeth and sucking on it gently.

He moaned loudly, not caring if they were heard, just revelling in the pleasure she was giving him with that simple act. His cock twitch in his pants, throbbing with need and he nestled it further into the cleft of her taught buttocks. Slowly he fingered the edge of her thong eliciting a gasp of pleasant surprise from the brunette as she jerked her hips forward pressing him on with the journey his hands were taking.

Brooke wanted to weep with frustration when he withdrew his fingertips from her underwear but soon forgave him as he cupped her mound, the friction from the silk rubbing against her bundle of nerves had her panting for breath and pushing harder against him. Her pebbled nipples scraped against the lace of her bra, the sensation adding to the magic of the moment; she'd never felt this good.

He knew she was close to losing it; so close. Pulling the material of her thong to the side with one hand, he drew a finger along her moist folds almost coming in his pants at the guttural moan that escaped her lips. One quick circle of her clit and the tensing of her body told him it wouldn't be long. He slid one finger inside of her and thought she might collapse as he felt her knees give way. He let go of her panties and her dress placing a steadying arm around her waist, while still slowly moving his finger in and out of her hot core.

Brooke was in heaven… and hell. The pleasure this man was giving her was unprecedented, but he was teasing her, bringing her to the edge only to slow down and keep her wanting more. She didn't know what to think… or feel. Usually there were no feelings involved at all, but she just wanted to be closer to Jake and automatically she raised her arm back to wind around his neck, holding on as he slipped a second and then a third finger inside of her.

He increased the speed of his thrusts and felt the moment when her body tensed, her internal muscles began clutching at his fingers. He had to look at her, watch her face as she shattered in his arms. As he turned his head he found hers thrown back against his shoulder, eyes closed and heavenly lips parted; it was too much for an ordinary man to resist and he slanted his mouth over hers, greedily demanding her kiss.

She hungrily kissed him back as the tight coil within her snapped like a rubber band and she screamed her pleasure into his mouth. Her arm dropped from his neck and her whole body sagged against him, unable to hold herself up. He continued to kiss her lazily, loving the thought that he'd done this to her; left her satiated.

After a few moments she gathered her strength, holding herself up and stepping out of his warm embrace. The loss of contact was like a bucket of cold water for them both, immediately missing being in each others arms. She turned to him, a lazy smile on her face. "That was amazing."

"You certainly seemed to enjoy it." Jake chuckled as the woman before him blushed. He could tell she didn't do that often, but thought it was a good look for her. He stepped towards her, tipping her chin up and captured her lips a tender kiss that seemed to successfully put her mind at ease. The kiss deepened and before he knew it, his belt and pants were undone and her small soft hand was encasing his aching shaft, the unexpected contact causing him to groan and drop his forehead onto her bare shoulder. "Now I can return the favour."

"Brooke!"

Jake's head shot up at the sound of his lover's name being called from close to the reception centre. He gently removed Brooke's hand from his pants and begun tucking in his shirt and fixing his belt,

"We'd better get back."

Brooke inwardly groaned at the bad timing. Jake had given her the best orgasm of her life and she wanted to return the favour; wanted to taste his throbbing cock inside her mouth; feel him inside thrusting within her. Now she had to go back inside and pretend that she hadn't just had the single most amazing experience of her life… oh God, she could only imagine what state she was in. Would people know what she'd been up to just by looking at her? The brunette smoothed down her dress and fiddled with her hair, unable to know if it was presentable or not without a mirror.

She felt his strong hand on her arm and looked into the liquid brown pools that were Jake's eyes. He was smiling at her with such warmth that she thought she might melt beneath his gaze and her heart flipped. What on earth had gotten into her tonight?

"You look beautiful" Jake's words only making her heart constrict further. She glanced away shyly feeling like a high school freshman being complimented by the school's golden boy… Actually, no. That had happened to her and had made her nowhere near as nervous as she was with Jake at that moment.

He watched another blush creep up her cheeks and resisted the urge to pull her into his arms and never let go. He had no idea what this connection was between them, but he knew he'd never felt anything like it before. This was supposed to be a no strings attached one night stand. Granted, he'd never had a one night stand before, so maybe what he was feeling was perfectly normal, but he doubted it. What was it about Brooke Davis that made him want to hold her and protect her one moment and fuck her senseless the next?

"Jake!"

Hearing that they were being called once again, Jake grabbed her hand and they hurried down the path as quickly as they could with Brooke's high heels and Jake's erection chaffing painfully against his black slacks. Upon reaching the reception they apologised to the wedding planner who had been looking for them due to it being time for Nathan and Haley to leave. No one else seemed to have noticed their disappearance besides the bride and groom who sent questioning looks their way.

Brooke rushed over to her best friend pulling her into a hug. "Have an amazing honeymoon Hales, you deserve it… and make the most of your wedding night!" The brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Haley laughed and looked at Brooke pointedly. "I think you've been taking your own advice. You definitely seem to be making the most of my wedding night!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brooke averted her eyes knowing that out of anyone she knew, Haley would be able to tell when she was lying.

"Oh, come on. You and Jake have been giving each other the eye all day and evening and then you both conveniently disappear?" Haley smiled and looked over at her husband and the man in question. "Besides, I don't think I've ever seen that goofy grin on Jake's face before."

Brooke took pride in Haley's comment, knowing that she had made him so happy. If only it didn't have to be for just one night…

"I never would have picked the two of you to get together, but now that I see it, it makes a lot of sense."

The burst of hope that her friend's words evoked scared Brooke a little. She wasn't supposed to want this rendezvous with a stranger to be anymore than one night. "Not everyone is like you and Nate. We don't all live happily ever after… sometimes it's just sex."

Haley hugged her friend again and whispered in her ear "And sometimes it's not."

Brooke glanced over at Jake to see him watching her intently, a small smile on his face as her eyes met his. His attention was soon sought from the groom and he turned back to speak with him.

"So…you and Brooke, huh?" Nathan smirked, hardly believing that his mild mannered best friend had hooked up with such a spitfire.

"Um, yeah. I guess." Jake was suddenly a little unsure of himself, not knowing where he stood with the beautiful brunette. Was this it? Did they now pretend, like nothing had ever happened and go their separate ways, or would she possibly want to take things further? He had no illusions of a girl like Brooke seeing him as a potential boyfriend so he stopped those thoughts before they got started.

Nathan's expression suddenly grew serious. "Look. You're a good guy and I know you respect women, but as a sort of surrogate big brother to Brooke, I need to say this. She may be forward and fun loving, but underneath all that confidence and sass is a girl who is just searching for love the same as the rest of us… so treat her right, man."

Jake simply nodded not sure what to say. Before he had time to even think further about it the newlyweds were being sent off ready to share their new lives together. After the limousine had gone disappeared from sight he found his eyes searching for a certain brown haired beauty and being the kind of woman to stand out from in crowd, it didn't take long to find her. He watched her laughing with some women he assumed were friends of hers and Haley's from high school and marveled at the warmth and happiness that radiated from her. It suddenly hit him exactly what he needed to do; or he'd always wonder, 'what if'?

Brooke could sense Jake watching her and noticed him heading her way from the corner of her eye. She turned to smile at him, faltering a little when she saw the heady mixture of lust and determination in his eyes.

"Will you excuse us please, ladies? Official wedding party business to attend to." He laced his fingers through hers and practically dragged her along behind him, not that she was an unwilling party at all. He led her out of the room and through the foyer to the elevator. The mansion where the reception was being held had only four floors but offered a lift service for those not wanting to take the marble staircases. Most of the guests were from out of town and had booked rooms at the venue so that they wouldn't have to travel to another motel.

The sexual tension between the pair was palpable and neither spoke, knowing that as soon as one of them uttered a sound their self control would be shattered. With a startling little 'ding' the doors slid open to reveal the elevator empty and they entered, automatically letting go of each others hands and standing on opposite sides of the small space, needing to keep their distance for fear of losing control. The doors closed and slowly the elevator began its journey.

Its coverings were decadent with a rich red carpeted floor, gold hand rails and featuring mirrors on the three walls. Brooke pretended to study the pattern in the carpet, anything not to look at the man fuelling her wildest desires, but made the mistake of looking in the mirror where she could see him watching her with lust darkened eyes, knowing the same feelings were mirrored in her own.

Abruptly Brooke slammed her hand against the emergency stop button and moved towards him with lightning speed, pulling his head down and crashing her lips to his. Their kiss was urgent, desperate and unbelievably sexy. His hands went to her hair, loving the feel of the silky strands on his fingers as he angled her head to deepen the kiss.

Jake flipped them around grabbed her hips and lifted her up so that her ass was perched on the gold railing and then slipped his hands underneath the hem of her dress, hiking it up to her waist. Panting heavily, Brooke bypassed unbuckling his belt, simply lowering the zipper and the waistband of his boxers to take hold of his pulsing erection. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, reveling in the ecstasy of her touch.

The look of hunger in her eyes when he opened his and saw her watching his reaction to her slight stroking rhythm, tipped him over the edge and past the hope of restraint. He ripped the thong from her body loving the excitement that flashed across her face as she began pumping him harder… God, at this rate it would all be over before it began.

Brooke had never felt such thrilling exhilaration in her life. She whimpered when he pulled her hand from his shaft, hoping he hadn't changed his mind, but soon found him taking his wallet out the back of his pants where he extracted a familiar looking foil package.

Shocked at the fact that the thought of protection hadn't once entered her mind, she realised just how much she was losing herself in Jake. Brooke Davis always protected herself. Always! She knew he must have sensed her thoughts because he kissed her quickly, reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm losing my head around you too."

Taking the square, shiny package from him, Brooke quickly ripped the foil with her teeth, never once taking her eyes off his and expertly rolled the condom down his straining erection. He hissed at the contact, aching to be inside of her and with a nod of consent he thrust into her wet core as she wrapped her legs around him tightly careful not to let her heels dig into him.

He filled her completely; the feel of him better than she'd imagined. He stilled, holding himself inside her and dipped his head to kiss her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him like a lifeline.

He began moving in and out, slowly at first, before picking up the pace after some urging from Brooke; she'd been fucked plenty of times in her life, but it had always been so clinical, more for her partner's pleasure than her own, but with Jake, he either knew just how to hit the right spot… or he was made for her because she couldn't get enough of his pounding thrusts. He was hitting her clit on each up stroke making her cry out over and over again and even though her back was slamming into the mirrored wall, she couldn't feel anything but the incredible pleasure he was giving her.

The heat between them was scorching; the small space feeling like an oven. He watched mesmerized as a small bead of perspiration run down the side of her face and on impulse reached out to lick it with his tongue, resulting in a raspy intake of breath from his lover. Jake's hand came up to stroke her cheek as he kissed her moist lips before turning her head where she found the most erotic sight of her life… their reflection in the mirrored wall. It was like having the opportunity to be a voyeur while still enjoying all the physical pleasures of the act. When they finally locked gazes in the mirror it was enough to send her over the edge, spasming around his cock as she came harder than ever before.

Jake felt her climax, the clenching of her muscles milking his cock and taking him right along with her, emptying himself into the condom. Their primal screams could have been heard miles away, but neither seemed to care, nor would they have been able to stop them if they tried.

After a few moments staying joined as one, Jake reluctantly withdrew himself from her; fixing his appearance knowing that someone was going to notice the stalled elevator at some stage. They needed to get out of there… and preferably into a bed for round two!

He helped her slide down onto her feet, steadying her shaky form. With her hands on his shoulders for support and his holding her waist, the moment seemed so incredibly intimate and Brooke found herself feeling slightly self-conscious. For the first time she was worrying what a guy thought about her… did Jake think she was a slut?

"God you're beautiful" He whispered before kissing her softly while cupping her face with his hands. They pulled apart, studying each other closely.

"I don't want this to end." Her breathy confession was enough to make him want to jump up and down for joy.

Jake ran his thumb across her lips making them tingle with sensation. "It doesn't have to". His voice was serious and his eyes revealed there was more to his statement than just an offer of spending the night together. "I'm going to be living in LA in a couple of months, we could… I mean if you wanted to…"

Brooke smiled unable to hide her happiness. "I'd love to." She reached up to kiss him deeply, trying to convey just how much she wanted to see him again; wanted a chance to see if this 'thing' between them could go anywhere.

He took her hand, entwining their fingers before the elevator started up again. They both knew that this could be the beginning of something special. After finding such an amazing connection with another person, it was impossible to just let them go.

Lori

xoxox


End file.
